The Drifting Weaver
by SilverJustSilver
Summary: Percy Jackson is not the strongest or most powerful, yet. He does have one thing, however, he does have brains. When the untold truth is eventually known, alliances are broken, morals are lost, and backs are stabbed. Starting from Lightning thief, slow story, should be mildly entertaining at least.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter, starts at The Lightning Thief, but it will not follow the same exact storyline or flow, it will eventually deviate, and deviate hard, I have an idea for the ending. Review if you enjoy or want to comment on stuff, tell me of any mistakes. If you saw anyone else's story I have not tried to copy them, but it would be fun to read theirs if they have the same ideas. I have not seen stories like what I want to achieve, but I may just make them like other people's in the end.**

 **Holy crap I just realized fanfiction doesn't update the chapters in the story when you update the document. That means there have been many mistakes that I corrected in here but didn't actually show, so I'm just going to re-upload the proper ones.**

 **Just for notice, Chaos or any variations thereof are not included into this story, and I will try to keep Percy away from being OP.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJ &TO or related series by Rick Riordan. This applies to the whole story. Enjoy:**

"Awaken," a word not nearly as common as it should be, especially when it came to the porcelain-skinned boy, head hanged in pure relaxation, jet black hair weaving down upon it, oh the blissful wonder of sleep, "Awaken, my son."

The boy jutted awake in surprise, the bus, an electrifying, warming yellow beast, shuddered to a halt as it too faded peacefully daylight slumber as the crew arrived at the destination.

The surroundings were rather quiet, the twilight earliness hushing everyone into whispers.

The sunlight etched its way upon the crew-member's majority of adolescent faces, one of which was the boy's face. He was a spindly lad, limbs too skinny, long, and just plain weak. He had no need to improve his physique. Not that it could be hidden under the ruins of a perfectly good, grey, t-shirt, plain but fitting, nonetheless. Jeans too, to match, greyed over time from flooding of dust and penetrated throughout with countless holes and string fillings. Shoes, lovely, he prided them, how malleable they were, trainers for the casual jogging- and yet they somehow managed to last for so long.

The woven threads of time ran everlasting, or at least this day would bear example to this. Boring, boring, boring. The class once disembarked, strode slowly into the museum, colossal, so very spectacular. Pillars were placed in pleasant parallels, statues adorned the passage, chiseled images of certain characters from millennia ago, and others from the imaginations of the ancient pious peoples.

What was not so spectacular was his school-mates going along with him, bickering, and now giggling with some unceasing hilarity at the privates of some marbled Greek gods. This school trip was organized by Mr. Brunner, a man who gained the boy's respect through his constant joking and occasional stern teachings about Latin and the ancient world (He also had a battle-ax). It might be useless, but it was a lot- a lot- more interesting than the life of today. Who doesn't want to live in a world with swords, disease and the constant threat of dying?

The school budget could certainly not afford a school trip for every subject, least of all the most fun (in his opinion) and also the most useless (in theirs). One of the points was to minimize the number of people on the trip by allowing most of the people with illnesses and disabilities etc. Then you fill the gaps with who will pay enough to get out of a few lessons, thus pressuring support for the trip whilst gaining a bit of money on the side; the boy fell into the first category: mild ADHD and dyslexia. On the other side of the argument, there was one girl. The ultimate spoiled brat:

Nancy Bobofit.

Sometimes the boy credits her the fire-starter of his pain, or at least the journey which he took, the morality never truly mattered.

Nancy, the one and only, was preying upon Mr. Underwood. Grover, they call him, crippled- yet somehow never letting that bother him- he was an easy target for bullies such as Nancy. Her morality never getting in the way of her laughing, mocking, and being down-right awful towards the teenager. It didn't help that by the looks of it, Grover was kept back a year or so to redo some failed years most probably, judging by the wispy beard. Neither did it help that Grover was practically a wreck when it came to dealing with bullies, preferring to eat his troubles away (and somehow managing to stay really quite active looking in the process, not overweight at all) and simply ignore everyone he deemed to be rude.

All eyes turned to the center of the room, however, when Nancy squealed, that was strange, she was in a fountain, who knows why there was a bloody fountain in a museum. The boy couldn't care less. His eyes preferred to skitter along the ceiling to witness the art and the countless hours of effort placed in satisfying mimicry of ancient worldly designs.

"-to the fountain, why do you hold such anger for sweet, young, Nancy here? Answer me Perseus Jackson!" Came the shrieking of Mrs. Dodds, the boy's pre-algebra teacher. Shocking him out of his daydreaming.

The boy was called Percy. Percy Jackson, orphan extraordinaire, and now Mrs. Dodds was blaming me for the actions of some other idiot: life was great.

"You better come with me Percy, I think we need to have a talk." Mrs. Dodds rasped, with an essence of what looked like joy. Such that a cold bead of sweat fell down his back, coupled with the shivering submission leading him to trudge off in Mrs. Dodds' direction.

The granite flooring didn't change, that was what Percy paid attention to anyway, it never changed, so smooth, and yet so harsh with a lack of, flexibility. Eventually, they traveled up and down stairs so: soon he had no idea of where he was, except from being in the museum itself, moving through areas of ancient Egypt, upstairs into realms of fine art and industrialization, before returning downstairs, back to some kind of roman area, before halting in a rather cramped spaced compared to the rest of the museum.

What Percy didn't expect was when returning his gaze up to the withered form of a teacher he couldn't help feel some pity for, to be able to witness a goddamned demon. Or at least a naked lady, looking quite a lot younger now, with snakes wrapped around her flawless body and into her curling auburn hair like some demented fashion craze with some very impressive, terrifying, leathery bat wings.

Her eyes, filled with a keen pleasure you may get from completing a Rubik's cube, froze Percy in place as her appearance shimmered like strobe lighting before changing once more, closer to a bat this time. Clawed hands, pointed fangs and unrelenting hatred.

"Demigodddddd... Where is the lightning bolt, give me it now that I might spare your life." Dodds grinned, a murderous car catching him in the headlights. A giant figure, packed with a ton of severity, towering over some pathetic teenage kid. "Or maybe we can do this the hard way. Hahaha." Her laughing, both beautiful, the most captivating melody, capturing the essence of power itself within it, and yet harsh, like nails on a chalkboard, it knew no bounds.

"Oh yes, well, um, I don't have, um, any, um, lightning rod?" Percy replied, brain fumbling over the insanity of the situation. There was only one thing his brain rationalized at that point in time: hastily turning and sprinting in the opposite direction to run, and run he did. His knees, so non-athletic, immediately hated himself as he panted with mighty intent. Looking back with a tilt of his head over his right shoulder, the sight was shocking.

She was hovering right above Percy, gleaming in a spiteful arrogance. "I am The Unceasing One, Alecto, the Avenger of Crime, and your sweet demise...

Percy didn't think it was that boring anymore.

 **AN: Taster test chapter, because it is. Also, fixing chapters to be third person instead of first, if you see any mistakes please comment upon them, or just have faith I will notice them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Demigod, quit your pathetic fleeing, let me spill your entrails, gorge in your flesh, paint the walls in your thick warm blood!" Alecto screamed. Percy, certainly, did not stop sprinting through corridor after corridor after corridor, (How big was this museum!?) boots squeaking against the polish, sharing his terror.

The monuments began to blur as his feeble, panting, body precariously threw himself through a slender doorway, the talons of Alecto narrowly clipping his arm, a streek of gold seemingly fluttered into the air. Percy struggled to arise, his energy drained from simple idiocy.

Alecto circled behind him, going above into the ceiling area, the fluttering of wings grew fainter... His heart could only get less stressed, and brain less confused, she could have just squeezed through the gap, it wasn't that large.

Percy's palms gained traction as he jolted himself to his feet before doubling back in an attempt to lose Alecto. Nearing the end of the corridor from where he came from on entering, he heard something coming straight towards him from around the corner.

The sculptures wouldn't form much cover, but he used them as such. Coming around the corner, footsteps: "Holy hell (holy Hades?), if Alecto was real, what about her sisters, animals hunt in packs don't they? Closer and closer, so wait, Greek myths were true, or perhaps just some mutated, freaky, bat-lady. Yeah, much more sensible." Percy half muttered half mentally stuttered.

Closer and closer, his mind melted into scenes of some bats from hell eating his body, wait a second.

What did Alecto call him? Demigod?

That was his last thought before the roof above his head collapsed in glorious fashion as plaster rained upon the priceless monuments. A giant hole caused by a mythical demon-bat from Greek mythology, which had its mind completely focused on ending Percy's life.

"Alecto, stop!" It was a yell of pure instinct, and it worked.

Somehow, Alecto slumped and fell upon Percy just as the corridor intruders revealed themselves, Grover and another boy, a bronze leaf-shaped sword held high in his hand. "More demigods? I will gut you all, even you sa-" Alecto groaned her final breaths before turning to golden dust, relieving the stress upon Percy's body, the faint imprint of the bronze blade carving into Alecto's eye burned into his own.

The combined panting of the three people in the room was a deafening companion to the silence.

Abruptly, the friend of Grover's noticed Percy. "Oh crap, dude, Grover, there's a kid under here!" As he gave his hand for Percy to grab to haul himself up as he sputtered because of the shiny dust. Grover looked nervous, and it didn't look to be from the meeting with Alecto either. Although, now Percy thought about it, Grover was always nervous around him.

"My mistake, I thought you were something... else, I didn't realize you were a demigod too," Grover muttered, hand wrapped around his back, scratching his neck in deep-set agitation and confusion.

"Demigod, Alecto called me it, now you call me it, what does it even mean?" Percy questioned with burning desire. He was grasping the fibers of a whole new world, a life of action, of excitement, of worth, even if you almost die every once in a while.

"Oh, my bad, y-you are the son of one of the Greek gods, and Greek mythology is completely real, the myths, the lege- most of the legends," Grover responded, his friend set deep in thought and wonder at something. Seeing this confusion: Grover continued: "Ah, yes, this is Adonis Adams, Adonis, this is Percy Jackson. Where Adonis is concerned, he will probably the son of Achelous, Amphrite, Cymopoleia, Eidothea, Electra, Galene, one of the Graeae or some other god related to water. Considering what Adonis did to Nancy in the main hall. In fact, I'm almost certain Alecto knew you weren't responsible for it, although maybe she was in denial-"

"G-man, shut it, can't you see this isn't helping?" Our new hero mentioned, given the abnormal amount of shock evident on Percy's face. It was real. Percy wasn't hallucinating. Glancing back, Percy saw his shoulder ooze with fresh blood. Red, the blood was a crimson statement.

It was all authentic. That's when the world went black.

* * *

Blurred images, blurred lines, that was all he could see. It seemed to imply the borders between the worlds, real and fanciful, modern and Greek, were fictitious themselves and misleading to a point. Demigods? Half-bloods? Gods? The world was absolute, there was not such a thing.

Absolutely gods-damned crazy.

Flash, lightning struck. Crack, thunder followed. Percy awoke. Head spinning, He identified three figures crushed close by, He witnessed them to be Grover, Adonis and another woman bearing striking resemblance to Adonis: likely his mother. Rain punched the windscreen of the car they resided in- speeding well over any limit the road may be.

The scent of damp wool pumped through the automobile as the wind plucked violently at the windows, trying to pry them loose.

"I've been watching you at school for a while," Grover confessed, Percy was taken aback. Percy thought he himself was creepy, but that extends a whole new level. "Your Mom knows, of course, I was to watch over you." Never mind, Percy realized, that was clearly aimed at Adonis.

"So you never were my friend, you just lied your way up to me because of some assignment?" Adonis interrogated.

"No. No... No!" Grover replied nimbly, "I would never be dishonest about that! You have it all wrong, I am your friend, that's what made the assignment so worthwhile. Hades, not even Percy scared me off." He bleated in recognition of what he just said.

"Scared you off? How could _Percy_ scare you off? No offense man." Adonis continued to query.

Grover bleated once more. "When I smelt Percy for the first time, I wanted to run away really fast, and probably save you in the process-"

"Thanks, Grover you really know how to boost a guy's ego." Percy countered gratingly.

Bleating again. "No wait, I meant you smelt like a monster, I was afraid that he was hunting you too! Monsters kill half-bloods!"

"Come on man, Percy doesn't smell that bad..." Adonis responded whilst receiving a glare.

"By the love of the gods, Grover. Just take off your pants already." Adonis' mom yelled from the driver's seat.

The following minutes were met with shouts of absurdity, shock, and then hilarity as Grover thus became the "butt of many jokes, or rather the ass of them-"

"Dude I'm a half goat, not donkey!"

All while they covered gradual ground, passing tree after tree, field after field in an obscure blend. Even passing a 'PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES' sign. All was great, for Adonis and Percy, they never truly paid attention to the hastening agitation of Grover and the driver. Not until the lady, who was introduced as Sally, swerved out of the way of a shadow covered figure.

Then everything hit the fan.

 **No genius yet, unfortunately, I'm gonna save that for later chapters, show some sort of character progression. Anyway, the second chapter, hope you enjoy. Don't worry, he will get stronger soon, soonish. I haven't made up my mind. Even if I'm talking to myself, I'm still gonna say it: review if you have anything to say, at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates may be slow as I said, but whatever. I'm mostly writing this for myself, it seems fun to do and even to reread my ideas myself it is entertaining, like when you have finished an art piece and look at it. IDK. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Soon after, the car exploded.

Ringing, all Percy heard was the ringing in his ears. A non-stop ringing that wouldn't ease until it eventually ceased. By then, Percy's eyes opened to a foul stench in the air, a barnyard smell, only not as intense.

His world was disorientated. Unclicking the seatbelt, he sunk on top of broken glass, digging slowly into his back, before climbing out of the shattered window to the sight of Adonis and Sally carrying Grover to the treeline by the road.

Faint sounds, the release of breath through a muzzle, as if horse or cow. Looking back down the road to only view a hulking, seven-foot-tall monstrosity quickly gaining on the car-crash site. A man, muscles: so great you could imagine him ripping out a tree with his bare strength. A bull, fur thick and dark, instantly clarifying it was no human, horns: rough piercing weapons, as strong as bone.

Minotaur.

Percy stumbled towards his partners, away from the imminent doom, striding towards the crew with a cemented fury. His shoulder burned, whatever scab formed in such a short time was sheared off and the wound was torn larger. Rain blurred his vision as he floundered forwards.

"Percy! Hurry up, it will see you!" Adonis yelled in exhaustion, still struggling with an unconscious Grover. Percy shot forward, determined to not be left behind with such an encounter. Looking back down the road, the bull-man, Minotaur, closing in, closer by half way already.

The ground became soft and muddy as the landscape flowed down into a valley, a farmhouse down at the end, too far.

Looking back once more, the Minotaur increased in speed, stepping on the wreckage of the car with enough force to compress the fuel containment- already alight- and-

 _BANG!_

The car exploded once more, this time in flames. Completely enveloping the Minotaur in red-hot fire and smothering smoke. Yet, the smoke parted, and out of it, the beast. Charging.

Percy traveled forwards, hoping to place some distance between himself and another nightmarish encounter. "Everyone split up!" Adonis hollered, while Percy's jaw was clamped in shock-horror at the scene, a midnight sky riddled with streaks of maroon, traces of flame and the half-hidden stars, peaking at the scene to come.

Percy spun around to the sight of the Minotaur stampeding within arms-length. Once more, time slowed, this time, there was no time to scream, and yet, Percy's mind worked in super-speed. Minotaur, it came from Μῑνώταυρος. Being a compound word of Μίνως and ταύρος. Minos and bull. The Bull of Minos. Bull. Bullfighting. Dance around the bull. Dodge when the bull is charging. Percy did just that, ducking and rolling to the side at the last moment while the Minotaur continued until it thudded into a tree. It bellowed in rage at its failure before yanking itself free and tearing through the underbrush once more.

But not towards Percy. The Minotaur, instead, rushed towards an easier target, Sally.

On noticing, Sally put down Grover, rolling him out of sight behind a fallen tree. She waved her arms, before sprinting back to the car wreckage, beast in tow.

"MOM!" Adonis screamed. Racing from his position to assist his mother in any way he could.

Sally tried to dodge out of the way, but the Minotaur had learned its lesson, it extended its brawny arms and grabbed Sally, and with its meaty hand: it squeezed. The Minotaur gave a hefty burst of what could only be assumed as laughter as Sally struggled to breathe, spittle flying out of her mouth, eyes wide towards Adonis, legs flailing and hands grasping at the imprisoning hand to no avail.

Gradually, the light left Sally's eyes as she fell unconscious from the asphyxiation. Next, another light, a gleaming gold, enveloped Adonis' mother, then she was gone.

Gone, like power unplugged from a hologram. Percy was stunned. Simply stunned while Adonis raged, attracting the bull-man once more. The beast went forwards, Adonis jumped, sprung off of the Minotaur's head and landed on his back. The boy annoyed it, and so it bucked and bucked, before noticing Percy again. Forgetting what was on its back, the Minotaur limped- it being constantly being thrown off course by Adonis- towards the skinny boy, its pace slow enough to allow Percy to run.

Except, if you run you would get cut down sooner or later, this beast needed to be done with now. So Percy climbed up a rather large pine, clambering upwards gaining splinters and almost slipping off the wet bark. The monster slammed itself into the pine tree, repeating the process, Adonis flying up and down- clinging for dear life. The trunk of the tree was pulverized many times until you could feel a slight sway within the colossal feature. "Adonis! Get out of there!" Percy howled.

Adonis attempted to push himself from the muscular mass, the Minotaur becoming extremely irritated. "Foooood..." Grover was mumbling in a semiconscious state, it just so happened to be loud enough for a certain monster to hear.

"It needs to stay in place! I know how we can kill it!" Shouted Percy, desperate to help in some way, but his plan needed the Minotaur right there, and Adonis out of there.

The Minotaur jerked its head to the right towards Grover, intent on following through with its body, so Adonis had only time for something desperate. A desperation that lead to Adonis abruptly yanking the left horn of the monster with inhuman strength, keeping the Minotaur in the direction facing the pine tree-

Adonis flew sideways, the horn seemed to have given, the bull groaning in pain. All at once, Percy jumped from the tree before grabbing a branch (belonging to the same tree) in the direction of the Minotaur, just a bit further away from the trunk. The instability of the crushed tree base, combined with the momentum of Percy's swing coupled also with the stunned nature of a monster in pain lead to the untimely demise of such creature as the tree swiftly mashed the beast into the ground, breaking many bones in the process.

Yet, it lived.

Until Adonis grasped the detached horn with both hands overhead and whispered: "This is for Mom." When he plunged down the horn into the exposed remains of the beast, impaling it through the neck, therefore causing it to fade into golden powder like Mrs. Dodds did.

Percy panted, sweat dripping down his face, mixing with the rainwater as he stared at Adonis in awe at what they had just done.

Adonis looked equally as exhausted, both physically and mentally. Even after this, they couldn't stop, Percy wobbled as he stood, ankles aching from the fall, he was lucky to be pushed out of the falling path of the tree. Lucky to be alive through all of these confrontations. He located Grover and hoisted him upon his shoulder, turning once more to see Adonis, still kneeling before a pile of dust, a blank look in his eyes. Percy stumbled, taxed by fatigue, down to the farmhouse.

Vision blurred once more, he collapsed upon the wooden porch belonging to the house, figures rushed towards him and Grover in a squabble of noise.

"Another boy, behind me- up the valley- please, help him!" Percy cried, greeting the familiar darkness of unconsciousness.

 **Next chapter will come out when I can sort it out really, I'm not going to put deadlines on myself, otherwise it wont get done when I want it done. Review and stuff, if you see errors please tell me, see you next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is chapter 4, I hope you enjoy it. The story is slow, especially in this chapter as I thought that constant encounters may be a little over the top. :) Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Drifting in and out of consciousness is never pleasant, Percy experienced this and a plethora of images as he rose in and out of reality, drowning in a sea of the false and the true.

Dreams, a dream forged from darkness and night, molding into a nightmare, a nightmare with a face. "My son." The only recognizable voice in the murky mass of white noise. Then the scene shifted into visions of a dark pit, an endless pit into the deepest abyss imaginable. In the darkness, a solitary thread, silver and pure.

Percy finally awoke to a scene of wooden features, small movements of the head revealed more information, a bunch of fresh, pearl-sheet, cots with a trunk at the end for storage and a tiny table beside, the table beside the cot that Percy resided was topped with a glass containing a ridiculously shallow amount of a certain substance which Percy was equally unfamiliar with.

The orphanage which Percy had previously lived at could not compare to the fresh air, homely qualities and background noise of shouts, grunts and playful yells originating from outside.

Percy raised himself up, clad in an orange T-shirt, and some strangely fitting dusty-blue jeans. A note lay under the glass: "Drink up." The murky liquid was slightly strange and a tad suspicious as it was a gel-like drink, however, figuring whoever was here probably could have killed him in his sleep, Percy downed the glass with a single swig. Then immediately regretted the decision.

Golden light shined through a curtained window which followed through to the outside world, Percy stumbled his way over to the area while the liquid burned like intense acid through his throat and stomach, tasteless- also pretty painful.

Closing in on the window, Percy stared into his new environment. A sapphire sky, swathes of strawberry fields and plenty trees upon rolling hills, a gigantic pine tree stood proudly upon the steepest hill and, if you would look closely, you could make out a trail of destruction from yesterday night in the distance.

Speaking of yesterday night, Percy had to find information to fill out the blanks in his mind. Wandering to the doorway, opening the heavy-oak door, gently warmed by the sunshine, he stepped out onto a porch. He basked in the beautiful landscape, so different from the horror of the monsters possibly lurking within.

"Hi Percy, good to see you are up." Stated Grover, looking up, attending to Adonis as he grasped a glass of the same drink.

"Hey, Grover. Are you and Adonis ok? I can't exactly remember last night too well, or at least I cannot remember what happened after I passed out." Percy replied. The drowsiness of morning paralysis had faded along with the cuts and bruises he was previously plagued by.

"Thanks to you Percy, we managed to deal with that bastard monster. I just wish I had done something sooner..." Adonis mumbled, roused from his slumber also. The pitiful awkwardness grew thick like fog. Almost sensing it, a voice came from nowhere and split the silence.

"Boys! Now that you are both awake, come, come, won't you. Our friend here grows impatient." Mr. Brunner yelled from further down on the porch. Mr. Brunner. Percy's jaw dropped at the sight of his Latin teacher, somehow he was involved in this mythic charade.

"Indeed I am, hurry up, pinochle for five." The voice came from a man in an old Hawaiian shirt, a man who was able to make Grover bleat in fright and quickly supply a 'Yes sir' to the offer and yank Adonis out of his seat, nearly knocking Percy over in the process as he attempted to call us down to the table.

As the trio sat down, Percy stated: "Make it a game for four instead, I don't exactly know how to play and I would hate to embarrass myself in the face of experienced players such as yourself." He didn't want to waste his time in pointless play, it truly reminded Percy of the normal, insignificant life. To be fair, he honestly only wished to hear what sort of briefing or debriefing that was clearly underlined in this friendly 'game', and possibly learn whomever the authoritarian figures were (and possibly get on their good side).

The statement was met with a snort from the exotically dressed wonder-man to the tune of: "Suit yourself boy, but don't think flattery and wise-words will get you anywhere special around here." After measuring Percy's response to the attempted aggravation, he decided another random bratty camper wasn't worth the effort. "Alrighty then, pinochle for four, and you all will have to step up your games."

Percy took that as the cue to explore the activities, even if it could just be with his eyes. Javelin throwing, archery practice, sword practice, it was as if these campers were preparing for some kind of war.

"Welcome to camp Half-blood, you can call me Mr. D, or sir. You are a half-blood, except young Grover here, he's a satyr. Before now, you may have been living a normal life, but that is about to change. As you have already seen, there are many, and I mean thousands upon thousands, of different monsters from Greek myths and legends. Your job here is to stay alive and have fun- blah blah blah, this script needs to be shortened, long story short, your mom, dad- whoever the hell you want- is some kind of god, you are a demigod and there are only a few rules around here." Mr. D monologued, stopping to grab his glass of Diet Coke and ease his throat, seemingly pausing for dramatic effect. "Listen to me, Chiron and your head campers, don't cause injury to any fellow campers, stay in your cabin after curfew, stay loyal to the Greek gods."

"You're kidding right, gods exist? Of all gods, they are Greek?" Percy inquired, it seemed too neat and, what was most concerning, it kind of made sense.

Mr. D was not amused, that was an understatement, it just so happened he had just lost to Mr. Brunner, so that was a plausible cause. "You're going to disagree with me after you have seen the Minotaur, one of the most- if not the most- iconic and quite rare monsters in all of Greek culture. Typical mortals. Hasn't Grover already explained that you and Adonis here that you were the spawn of some god?" He tutted, obviously believing himself above mortal status.

"Don't be too put off." Mr. Brunner settled with a faint smile and a twinkle in his eye, "He's been mad at practically everyone since his father, Zeus, punished him for meddling with certain wood-nymphs that were declared off-limits. Nothing stops Mr. D however."

"Mr. Brunner, why are you here at this camp? I thought you were just a teacher of Latin." Adonis pondered, the same question Percy too found needed answering.

"Ah my boy, my name is actually Chiron, I was accompanying Grover in his recruitment, that is bringing you to camp. I have been working undercover for a while now, although, you won't find me out of camp often, only on the rarest of occasions." Chiron solved, addressing Adonis directly, then gazing over to Percy. "It was quite fortunate I was able to come across another half-blood and assure his safety."

"Yeah, fortunate." Mr. D snickered sarcastically to himself before retreating, extremely sluggishly, up the stairs.

"Wait, if you aren't mortal, who are you?" Percy queried, thoughts racing about his qualities, yet nothing was that obvious.

"If you must know, I am Dionysus, one of the Olympians, god of the vine, grape harvest, winemaking, wine, ritual madness, religious ecstasy, and theatre, and I'm going to bed, before that, however, Grover, come and report to me your almost failure of a mission." The Hawaiian dressed god dropped out of view as a door slammed shut upstairs.

Grover hurried, head downturned, to pursue the god of wine, unfortunately having the burden of relaying the report of his assignment to an extremely dangerous- not to mention cranky- character.

While Chiron cleaned up the game set, he took the laborious task of explaining how the gods move with the western world and Olympus which isn't the real one but it, sort-of, is, and, you know, how it is directly above the Empire State building.

"Right now, you should head to the cabins, it's near the wooded area where we have plenty of active games for you to enjoy. You will both be settled into Hermes cabin, cabin eleven, the place of travelers- and, of course, children of Hermes. Please do be respectful, you should find the Hermes cabin leader in there: Luke. I've already sent Annabeth ahead to fetch him for your arrivals. Off you pop, you don't want to be late now!"

 **AN: This should speed up soon, or at least divert, but you may have to wait around for a chapter or two, or three. Review, follow, all that jazz, mostly: enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I got a review, yay, I feel proud. "Who is his parent?" Well, I've been interested in PJ &TO stories for a while and I stumble across a lot of over-powered Percys. Like, a lot. I've seen so many stories with Chaos (the void of creation and all of that) being the father or mother and whatever. I didn't want to use Poseidon, because that's boring as it has been used in the original books, although, props to all of you who make it work. I have sprinkled some hints here and there, I'll just highlight two:, 'a dream forged from darkness and night, molding into a nightmare, a nightmare with a face. "My son." ' and ' "Alecto, stop!" It was a yell of pure instinct, and it worked. Somehow, Alecto slumped and fell upon me'. They may be a little vague, but ah well. If you figure it out, you may think: that god? But they're such a boring god with, like, no useful powers at all. Well oh contraire mon ami, I'm not going to stick to the original powers, I believe they should be a stronger character because of the blood-line (IE, the god's parents). Only for Percy's special case of course :), we can't have the other children of the same god making Percy normal can we? The other parent, when you know, it will either seem really obvious or maybe you already knew, but the story will basically divert because of the other parent (and, you know, Adonis being there instead of Percy). Man, just for awesome's sake, and you may have to remind me at some point, I want to have a Nico vs Percy, I'll make it work somehow, but I just enjoy the image of Percy (whose powers I shall not reveal until then) vs Nico with super fast shadow-travelling mid-fight. Anyways, the parents aren't any primordial god or Chaos or variation thereof, but it should basically be revealed soon.**

Chapter 5

Cabin eleven was a wreck, or at least could be classified as one compared to the pristine glory of the other cabins. A rusty iron caduceus, the sigil of Hermes, was placed above the doorway, the first bit of non-bronze metal Percy had seen all day. What a doorway it was, splinters rose from parts like a porcupine wall, while surrounding it: the walls had peeling paint, each plentiful piece was hanging from misuse and the simple lack of care, the recipe of a failing system. The only favorable thing about the cabin was that it was the largest of all the god's cabins.

As Percy and Adonis soon found out, that was for good reason. Campers, though seeming as identical as a swarm, they were each individual children, belonging to one of the many gods. They lined the walls and stared at the unfamiliar intruders. Bunk beds were the most common with a ceaseless amount of sleeping space and in some way, unbelievably, most if not all spaces were used; filled with people's possessions in every nook and cranny.

"You two, undetermined or determined?" The voice of a single camper, somewhere in the sea of faces, was the first to greet. A not so warm welcome to the two heroes-in-training.

"I'm sorry, but what does that mean?" Percy asked gingerly, a dormouse in the lions' den. They were experiencing the classic scenario every freshman would face, the new kid, the arrival that gets examined and then mentally and physically tested for a couple of days and then, based off of the results, sorted into whichever friend group wanted to have you.

At Percy's question, groans arose, as zombies in a cemetery, from all around. Clearly, there wasn't enough room for everyone, but when forced, for your own safety, you had to fit somewhere. "Undetermined then." Appeared a response from another orange-clad girl.

A blue-eyed boy stepped forwards from the crowd. "Castellan, Luke Castellan. Cabin leader, or if you feel fancy- you can call me the cabin counselor. We have space for you two over here." He gestured to an open area on the floorboards, approximately beneath the largest bed which was presumably Luke's. "Not the most comfortable, but I'm sure one of us can steal a pillow off of another cabin, right boys?" The last comment-command seemed to be addressed towards the fellow cabin members as if Luke was able to shepherd a flock of rebellious teenage demigods. The funny thing was, nobody, disobeyed, or groaned, it seemed everybody looked up to the blond haired boy with a scar down his cheek and a rare five whole beads on his campground necklace. "You'll be staying here until you get claimed, and I'm sorry, but if you haven't been claimed by tonight or tomorrow by the latest, you may be here for quite a while."

Adonis took his spot on the floor, already carrying a small case of toiletries previously hidden in his back pocket, along with a small towel he laid down. Then promptly sat upon it, kicking up a small storm of dust in the process. "I could get used to this."

Some of the cabin-mates chuckled, others simply eyed the case as an object to steal. Then it was just Percy stood up. "I've heard good things about you two. Apparently, you killed the Minotaur itself. Ain't that right?" Luke interviewed, his tone saturated with liquid interest.

Percy was about to speak up, though Adonis beat him to it. "You're right about that, it didn't come free of charge though." Already, if you looked closely, you would notice the fading lines upon Adonis' face that hinted a deep anguish, he was still in mourning after all.

"They are so gods-damned lucky, I've been waiting for ages just to get close to such an important monster." Interjected another camper.

"What makes you so special? Why would the Minotaur himself come after you two? From what I heard, you didn't even have a weapon, instead, you decided to break off one of the Minotaur's horns." Luke grilled them with questions, a few kids whistled at the last part.

The day was met with the continued interrogation of the two newcomers in cabin eleven. Their answers would never be enough, they were, to some like teasing folktales that you wish would occur, and to other children, the story could be one out of the Illyad for how ridiculously rare the confrontation was and should have been. Adonis and Percy were heralded as the reformations of Theseus for all some knew.

Eventually, however, the campers grew bored of their fresh meat, instead, Luke decided to show them further through camp. Insisting that there were better things to do instead of sitting around all day.

The metalworking stations were shown, hot furnaces and racks of swords, axes, armor and shields, the blacksmith's dream. Anvils and hammers, bronze- not just regular, but celestial, bronze Luke explained. What was probably most impressive, and stupendously insane, was a climbing wall which implied the road to hell is paved with good intentions right until a sheer cliff face and that it was so extreme, Chiron must have plans for the campers to climb out of Tartarus. A lava spewing, fully motional, a wall that seemed colossal in size, even taller in practice.

The tour finished at the canoeing lake which was assumed to be the only thing relatively sane in the campground.

The smell of cooking was limited to a weak scent. Albeit, it was powerful enough to snare the starving from all around. Also, it was able to make Adonis' stomach growl as if some nuclear bomb had just occurred around ten miles out.

"You go, kid, you want to eat on your first night, it won't be easy to settle in otherwise," Luke stated, wise for his years. Percy wondered how many waves of campers he had watched come here, and if- perhaps- he had watched many of them die.

In a few minutes, it was just Percy and Luke, at the edge of the crystal blue lagoon, if it could be called that. Dusk settled at a nonchalant pace, the blooming rose and incredible red sheens of water vapor danced in the air.

"It won't get easier, you just have to accept that, you know?" Luke started, both boys gazing into the sunset. "As soon as you believe in the gods, you best believe they don't care about you. It's the saddest truth that most of us learn unless you have a cabin set up in honor, a throne to match."

"Doesn't Hermes have a throne, surely he cares about you right? It can't be that bad." Percy didn't sound very enthusiastic, his words attempting to persuade himself that all was fine and just.

Luke gave a throaty laugh, hair blowing in the slight breeze, the light illuminating his scar engraved into his angular face, posing the older teen as a guardian angel, well informed of the cruel world of the mythos, perceptive beyond his years. "When they call Hermes fast, you should see how fast he is with different women. Besides, our cabin is pretty much a wreck, too many undetermined. Hermes doesn't care about his children, and all the undetermined, even if they were determined by their mothers and fathers, where would they go. The lesser gods have no cabins."

Percy tried to understand Luke, and somewhere in his heart, Luke had succeeded. He knew of the struggles of the Hermes cabin just by seeing the state of the living space. "So what, we just expand the campsite?"

A faint smile grew upon Luke's lips, unknown to Percy. "We can't, the camp is protected by the big tree, you have probably seen it, on the hill." He gazed at Percy for confirmation. "Anyway, we cannot expand without the constant threat of monsters. Only the gods can expand the area, they have the power to keep us safe, and yet they don't even bother. I've been here for around five years now. Not once have I seen a god come down to meet their child, Mr D. is the only exception, and you know what he is like." Luke's entire situation was remarkable to Percy. Luke may have been slightly excessive with his questions at the start, all the same, he seemed like a guy who could carry the weight of the world on his shoulders and remain unburdened.

Luke turned towards Percy, admiring the foreign scenery, mouth wide and a puzzled mask slipped on as he mulled over Luke's ideas.

"Woah, what's with your teeth?"

Percy was snapped out of his daydream before he put his thumb up to his gums to check for a disturbance in the norm. Not a moment later, he pulled it back in shock. His teeth had sharpened, his jaw feeling looser, or more powerful. His canines showed a sudden growth of double, almost triple the ordinary size, they were: fangs... Closing his mouth, then reopening it in an attempt to jolt himself back into reality, he re-checked he mouth. Everything was normal, typical for a human mouth. "Uhm, nothing. My teeth are just fine?" What was meant to be his testimony, came out more like a question as both boys doubted what they had born witness to, believing themselves in delirium rather than something sinister. "Anyways, sorry about that, it must have been the lighting, where were we?"

"Dinner. We have dinner now, I smell barbeque, let us go!" Luke swiftly departed, dragging Percy close behind in a quest to satiate their appetites.

 **AN: Again, apologies for the chapters with mistakes or those that were slightly confusing, I didn't realize you had to manually update each chapter *facepalm*. Enjoy :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**This time on, The Drifting Weaver. So, in this story there will be a large betrayal, but not in this chapter FYI. Everything in these chapters is set so they can build up to more major things. Hope you enjoy the fighting scenes, I'm not too good at them, which is probably a bad thing considering everyone will most likely fight a lot. Ah well, enjoy.**

Chapter 6

The days grew longer, and yet the time only seemed to go faster for Percy. Annabeth, the incredibly intelligent, blonde, grey-eyed girl, taught ancient Greek to Percy, reviewing myths and writings in the space of an hour. In her class, Percy certainly enjoyed learning fast, possibly on-par with even the most brilliant children of Athena. Miserably, for Percy, that was the only part of the day which he had pause, until dinner of course. Luke was Percy's grasp on sanity, and pull into insanity. Percy and Adonis had become more distant, Adonis had become increasingly good with the sword, Chiron returning the sword "Riptide" to him after having a serious chat, unfortunately, mostly out of earshot. Something about the sword having a regrettable past. After that timing, Percy and Adonis had stopped talking to each other, doubtlessly not set to be close friends in the end.

On the other hand, Luke had Percy a dagger crafted by the Hephaestus cabin; much to Percy's delight. Indeed Luke had formed a brotherly bond, as the sibling Percy never had, yet always wanted.

Physical training, apart from being with the Apollo cabin when aiming down the range, Luke saw Percy's weakness and evidently took it into his own hands. From running the border of camp, learning the hiding spots, tight spaces, and other hidden secrets, to climbing the wall of hellfire (and receiving a lot of burns in the process), Percy was made strong. Or rather, stronger. The she-demon Clarisse of the Ares cabin decided to demonstrate how puny Percy was: every. Single. Day. Infront of his blond taskmaster of course.

Then came the swordplay, alternately, dagger vs. swordplay. Luke repetitively parried Percy's attacks flawlessly before thrusting to the point where he could emphasize a killing blow without performing it. Slash, slash, get parried, get disarmed, get annihilated, that was the routine Luke was so intensely trying to improve, break or directly replace. "Guard too high," Luke tutted, disdain creeping into his voice. "Attacks too unfocused. Attacks too predictable. Are you fighting or dancing to distract me?"

One fateful afternoon, Luke became worse- even though the training was a journey into the fields of punishment, Percy never hated him for it, as he believed it was care that influenced Luke to behave in such a way. The cause of Luke's displeasure, no other than Adonis Adams. With Riptide in hand, the most experienced and fierce sword-wielder in camp was beaten by his own disarming technique.

This experience triggered something in Luke to ignite, a fury able to beat Adonis thrice after.

Abnormally, the following day, Luke was not stood, arms crossed impatiently as he waited for Percy to leave Annabeth's teaching, He was not at The Big House, or cabin eleven, the wall, the forest, the shoreline, the amphitheater. The one place he was, however, was the arena. There he weaved amongst bronze-covered dummies, delivering a blade storm of strikes. Cleaving straw limb from limb with unmatched elegance.

Percy approached carefully, not desiring to spoil the activities of his friend until the last target's "head" was severed from its former place. When the challenge had been accomplished, Percy spoke up: "Bravo, bravo!" Clapping on his way down further into the sandy pit. "Do you do this often? Destroy the training equipment I mean," Percy hinted a kind smile upon his lips as Luke scowled at Percy's appearance.

"Only when I need to. You're out early?" He inquired at the observer's appearance.

"Nope, it's eight-thirty-ish about now, not to mention that I've been searching for you around this gods-forsaken place," Chuckling, Percy declared: "You know you are probably the best warrior in camp right? You don't need to push yourself this hard."

"Well, I know you need to be pushed hard," Luke countered, "Besides, if I can lose a battle to some new kid with a special sword, how am I supposed to be of any use to-... Any use to camp and those that need help, I can't let people I care about die in front of me."

"Bah, beginners luck, you thrashed him afterward." Percy responded, "If you want, you can test him with capture the flag. A pawn in the plot, all to win."

Luke started to radiate with humor at the thought of capture the flag. "It just so happens, I believe he could be of use, let's just hope the Ares cabin go easy on him- ah, right. You haven't heard. He exploded the toilets somehow, saved himself from Clarisse's introductions, but he's definitely gonna be beaten up by her cabin one day, capture the flag is her best chance, she wont give it up for the world. "

Percy whooped, "The best fighting cabin in camp could be distracted trying to achieve revenge, and we could slip right through. Incredible!" His heart slightly sinking at the deception that had to occur, Adonis would have to be placed out of the way of the Athenian force so the Ares cabin wouldn't disturb their push, but that would mean it would be easier to get away with injuring him.

A coach horn blew to signify the beginning of dinner. A pleasant experience, full of bickering and gossip, perfect for gaining information (true and false) about whatever happened in camp. Percy took up his usual seat between Luke and Adonis before summoning his drink, the reliable taste of plain water. Lamb, steak, pork, fruits, cheeses, vegetables: the buffet was nothing short of fantastic, the gods got their pretty share of burnt offerings. Laughter and joy blazed like wildfire through each individual table. A couple of satyrs played magical flutes which sounded like whatever you wanted to hear, from 90s music to a subduing white noise.

Chiron took to the stage in his centaur form, in this place of myth and magic there was no need to hide your true form (for centaurs, nymphs and other peaceful campground creatures at least), he gained the immediate respect and silence which his authoritative aura practically forced. "As your activities director, I will announce tonight's capture the flag as between: The Athena cabin, and their chosen cabins; the Ares cabin, and their chosen cabins. There will be absolutely no maiming, killing or binding of prisoners. Magical weapons are allowed. You will prepare: immediately!"

In a storm of movement, the children grabbed summoned armor from the tables, weapons from either belt, sleeping areas or weapon racks beside The Big House. "Cabin, we have blue helmet plumes today, form up in five minutes or you will get left behind!" Luke hollered, grabbing Percy's shoulder he uttered: "Percy, you need to grab a standard hoplite set and one of those spears over there, carry your dagger on your belt. Adonis, get the same gear but just use your sword, you're better with it than a spear."

Percy hoped he wouldn't have to run, because the armor he quickly donned was absurdly heavy, compared to normal clothing. Oh how disappointed he would be. Just how was he supposed to fight when he was being weighed down so much?

The entirety of the Hermes cabin lined up behind Luke. Beside them was the Apollo cabin lead by Lee Fletcher, then came the cabin of Athena lead by Annabeth Chase. Together in unison, they marched down to one side of the forest, Annabeth dictating Adonis and several other campers of Hermes, paired with a child of Apollo- except Adonis- for fire support. Adonis was set to be alone at the far edge of the battleground, stood in the creek, and "probably" wouldn't see any other activity. Percy made a mental note to rush down to where-ever he was at the end of the match, just in case he was being beaten to death by the children of Ares.

"Another minute campers, then you begin, no cheating! I, along with the nymphs, will be the battlefield medic!" Chiron notified from somewhere near the forest.

The Hermes cabin filed out in a row with spears up, standing to attention. Another line of Athenian campers filled the lines behind them with similar weapons, then followed a cluster of evenly spread archers set behind them for reinforcement. The flag only being defended by two, very abled, campers as was allowed in the rules.

For the second time that night, the coach horn blew loud. The clear noise of it played through the thick treelines, the dark underbrush, the pure midnight sky.

"CHARGE!" Roared Annabeth, golden curls whipping in the wind as she ran forward to lead the platoon. The large group of campers rushed forwards at a steady pace, panting as they did so. Percy thanked his harsh training because he was somehow able to keep up with the group, staying in his place in the front lines.

It wasn't too long before they met the war cries of the Ares cabin, or half of them, Clarisse nowhere to be seen as planned. The joined forces of Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite and of course, the two Ares kids smashed upon the circular shields of Percy and his battle-brothers and sisters. Percy, determined not to break formation, stabbed his blunt spear into the armored shins of a red-adorned boy, gleaming as the boy dropped his defense down to block, before Percy smashed his shield into where the kid's temple would be underneath his helmet, the blunt impact able to knock him out. A plump-ish boy who had been sitting at Grover's table, presumably a child of Mr. D, shot towards Percy as he stomped upon Percy's spear, effectively disarming him of it. A blunt arrow whizzed past Percy's shoulder, thudding against the exposed knuckled of the invader making him cry out in pain, clutching his hand desperately, trying to numb the throbbing agony. Percy managed to take control of the situation and, with all of his strength, raised his foot and kicked out against the metal plate, intending to unbalance the child but somehow forcing him back into another one of his fellow team-mates, two birds with one stone.

Percy looked around, thankful for the moon's faint lighting. Luke had dropped his spear whilst he deflected a bayonet thrust to above his head. Furthermore, he ripped away the camper's own shield to then lift the guy's helmet, with both hands, off of the half-blood's head, turn it, then slam it down with full force, probably giving the poor lad a concussion. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, yet Percy sensed she was still here, and sure enough, at the back of enemy lines, archers were getting knocked unconscious one by one via some invisible force. Connecting the dots wasn't hard.

Unexpectedly, three Hephaestus' kids rained down upon the blue team's own archers, flanking them with awesome expertise. Dulled-edged swords in hand as they cleaved down almost the entire Apollo cabin. Lee Fletcher managed to drop one child who was heading to take down Luke while he was still unaware of the smithing strike-force, strangling him into incapacity from behind with his bow. Spittle flying from the comically bulky Hephaustus camper until eventually, he went down. The other two had to be overpowered by the entire Athenian cabin (excluding Annabeth). Disastrously losing eight of the eleven campers that tried to subdue the monstrously strong pair.

Waves of the children of Aphrodite crashed against the cliffs that were the front lines. "We can't take this for much longer! It's now or never! Head straight for the flag!" The boy on Percy's left screamed as he was ferociously toppled to the ground in a wrestling match with a child of Demeter, whose arms were like that of a tree. While Aphrodite's cabin may have been the expendable foot-soldiers, many children of Demeter had the factor of strength and nature on their side, ensnaring Hermes' kids in the thickest roots and slowly crumbling the blue team's morale. Thanks to the Hephaestus strategy, the side of Athena weren't going to last more than a few minutes, even with Annabeth being invisible and Luke's impressive skill in melee combat. Speaking of Luke, he had released his sword before sprinting towards the hill which held the banner that bore boar and bloody spear, he was being harassed by godly powers on all sides that attempted to cease his movement.

However, he was noticed by not only the enemy team, Percy and a few other campers on the blue team trickled out of the main clashing, more or less unnoticed, and darted after Luke, determined to capture the flag, acting as his honor guard, shoving any enemies that were ensuing straight into the dust, face-first.

Behind them, the clash and ring of a blade against a blade, or crack of a spear against a spear, or yell of someone while their bones cracked under brutal stress. Ahead of them, the flag, the prize possession. One, or two, problems, though, were the two sentries that guarded the flag in broad poses. One being another child of Mr. D, surprisingly strong for such a "minor" god. The other, unmistakeably Charles Beckendorf, a towering, African-American boy with a green bandana placed over his neck-guard.

"Hello lads," Beckendorf chatted, his voice a muffled echo as through a metal exhaust.

Being the cabin counselor of the ninth cabin, the place for the children of Hephaestus, and the same person who crafted Percy's own dagger for him, he had the most incredible armor. Intricate swirls upon his shoulders, and an engraving of an anvil upon his chest piece. For one of the best Greek blacksmiths probably alive, he also had the most un-Greek armor, fine chain-mail covered every inch of his body apart from his face, which was covered with a European style helmet with two harsh slits in for limited risk of blinding. In his hands, two impressive war hammers. Hammer on one end, a piercing spike on the other, the perfect anti-armor weapons.

Luke engaged Charles with his sword, warding off a hammer blow and attempting to cut the wrist of Beckendorf, venturing to disarm him for the rest of the fight. Instead, the blade harmlessly slid off of the interwoven chains, at best delivering a bruise. As in the arena, Luke was a swirling anger, spinning to roundhouse-kick Charles in the face, momentarily stunning the giant before crashing his shield into his toes, marginally bending in the metal boots to some, uncomfortable enough, extent. What happened next was Luke being thrown off his feet as Charles headbutted him with the force of a tank, a harsh clang leading to the almost identical denting of Luke's helmet in an unspoken revenge. Leading him to take it off, foolishly perhaps, and leap forwards, only at the last moment noticing the joint force of two hammers- turned to the great, penetrating, bronze spikes- swinging towards his side. Of course, not wanting to die after being doubly impaled, he dropped his sword and reinforced his grasp on his shield, pushing to evade the attack, not before the weapons entered through the metal sheet of a shield, generating a howl of pain from Luke as his arm, which the shield was attached to, was skewered through the plating like a fleshy kebab causing hot, cardinal blood to run down into a small puddle on the floor.

Infuriated by the pain of Luke, was one of Hermes' children that had slipped through with Percy, Chris Rodriguez, the six foot, Hispanic, kid- one of the people in Hermes' cabin closest to Luke. Chris, hoping to the gods it worked, charged and tackled Charles, squeezing his legs together and taking Charles with him off of the small hill-face. Sacrificing himself to a beating so Luke wouldn't have to take it.

Percy, alongside two other campers, rushed the child of Dionysus. This one much more in-tune with his godly powers. He caused vines to grab all three of the demigods. Percy and one other half-blood managing to cut themselves free, Pollux managing to grant a nasty right-hook, throwing one scrawny demi-god of Athena off of their feet also off of the hilltop- buried under the magnified weight of weariness and their armor.

The other demigod with Percy collapsed, screaming as he clutched his head. His eyes rolled back into his head due to the maddening, godly, powers of Dionysus. Percy held his dagger in an ice-pick grip. Wary of the strength of this demigod, as soon as the burning purple within the campers eyes targetted Percy, he didn't fall immediately, only his dagger did so. The flashing of a thousand nightmarish images within his head. Pain, suffering, hilarity, blood, torture.

The pictures caused something broke within Percy. Something that allowed his fingertips to morph into, sharp, hooked, claws. Something that allowed Percy's limbs to grow in length, giving him a towering appearance. Something that allowed Percy's mind and eyes to sharpen, abling himself to witness Pollux's expressions as he watched Percy's partial transformation in panic. Something that allowed Percy's teeth to sharpen into an array of knives with some large fangs hanging out. His teeth honed enough that when Percy jumped forwards onto the camper, who was thrashing in shock and fear, and promptly tugged apart the bronze helmet from the shoulder piece, he was able to bite down into the sweet tasting flesh. Perhaps the sweetest, juiciest thing Percy had ever tasted.

"What in Hades..." Luke stood, clutching his arm, free of his shield, blood collecting in a shallow river through his fingers, desperate to keep the wounds closed. Luke surveilled the display, interest, and unease swirling in battling pools within his eyes.

Instantly, Percy was himself, human- demigod form, once more. Ridden of his atrocious and horrifying characteristics. He looked down at the passed-out camper in his arms, whose blood stained his mouth, and was shocked, terrified even, of himself.

"We will talk about what happened here later," Luke stated firmly, "Right now, let's just win this game."

Percy wiped his mouth, scrubbing his face of every last trace of blood. "Ye-yeah." He whimpered, before grabbing his dropped dagger, Luke grabbed the flag with his free arm. Then they jogged, Percy, supporting his teammate all the way, went past the creek, hunted by stray enemy campers who noticed their defeat going straight past them. Until eventually, they crossed into friendly territory.

For the third time, the horn blew and signaled the end of the game, the flag magically transferring to host an owl of Athena on its cloth. Once a minute had passed by, those not unconscious on the blue team cheered in glorious victory, Annabeth running down to the creek, if not for the exhausting actions he had performed, Percy would have followed as: Adonis and Clarisse's crew were still missing. Glancing up to his battle-partner, Percy was met by the stern, calculating, staring of his sandy haired elder, an unbearable tension, burning into Percy's skull.

It was only broken when the demigods heard the shriek of "HELLHOUND!"

 **AN: I will try to update at least once a week. Anyway, Percy had only a partial transformation, his true one will be a lot more detailed. His godly parent will probably come later in the series. I hope you have enjoyed, until next time where I can write for a few hours to have you read in 10 minutes ;).**

 **I'm probably not gonna take beta readers ;-; sorry if you want to be one. You can all be my beta readers in a way, you can review or PM me if you see an error etc. ;P Sorry if that isn't what you really wanted, but I don't want to go through the hassle of setting a beta reader up or something etc.**

 **Still don't know what to do for pairings BTW, sooooo. Yeah, what do people want to see with pairings, because I should probably either introduce them pretty soon or introduce something that could work towards a love interest pretty soon.**

 **That's all for now folks.**


End file.
